


Healing Takes Time

by Kartoffelhexe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelhexe/pseuds/Kartoffelhexe
Summary: It's cold and it's windy, and Saeran has never worn roller skates, but maybe with Yoosung, things aren't so bad.





	Healing Takes Time

Saeran didn’t know what had possessed him to agree to this. He had never worn roller skates even once before in his life, and Yoosung had turned out to be so proficient with them. He dared not think how ridiculous he looked, wobbly rolling one foot before the other, rinse, repeat. They were in the park, but it was cold and windy and cloudy, so they were alone at least. He looked up to see Yoosung carefully skating in front of him, backwards, for fuck’s sake! But he was also keeping an eye on Saeran, so that was at least comforting.

“I’m here, Saeran. I’ll catch you if you fall,” he said, and Saeran wondered if he noticed as well how ambiguous that sounded.

 

After all, Yoosung had always been there for him, supporting him when he broke down again because his past became too heavy for his shoulders alone to bear. Almost from the very beginning, really. It had probably just been Yoosung’s inherently kind nature back then, but it was the reason why they became closer and closer, and also the reason why their relationship had developed into something more. They both knew they felt more for each other than mere ‘friendship’, but they also both knew that Saeran had been through a _lot_ , and needed time.

Things _were_ getting better, though. Professional therapy was helping Saeran immensely, and he slowly came to terms with his past, his memories, his experiences. He learned things could change, could improve. He learned to _trust_ , and to _love_ again.

Each day was different. Sometimes Saeran felt so crushed by an ocean of pain and bad memories and hopelessness he couldn’t see the light, and on those days, he needed Yoosung to turn into an angler fish to light up his deep sea, to envelop him in his arms, to just _hold_ him and keep him _up_.

Other days, Saeran felt happy from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning, looking forward to every new chatroom, to every chance to interact with his new _friends_ , to the prospect of seeing Yoosung and feeling like a semi-normal _couple_ for once.

But no matter the day, no matter Saeran’s state, condition, Yoosung was always there at the ready, arms wide open, kind smile on his face, gorgeous violet eyes so gentle and patient and friendly.

 

Just like right now. Saeran cleared his head of any distracting thoughts, and concentrated on the matter at hand. He nodded at Yoosung’s reassurance and, without looking at his feet, tried going a little faster.

But of course, fate wouldn’t be fate if there wasn’t a little pebble lying on the ground, and his roller skates wouldn’t be roller skates if they didn’t land exactly _on_ the pebble, causing Saeran to slip, flail about hysterically, and fall forward, directly into Yoosung.

And this story wouldn’t be a story without the incident ending in a scene à la Hollywood with Saeran lying on top of a groaning Yoosung.

“Aargh… that was my tail bone… Shit, that hurts.”

“Yoosung! Are you hurt? Injured?”

Saeran was frantic to say the least, but Yoosung surprised him by just laughing it off.

“Eh, I’m fine. How about you? You really surprised me there.”

“Ugh, don’t mention it. The only pebble far and wide, and I manage to slip on it. This is… embarrassing,” Saeran said and looked away, blushing.

Again Yoosung laughed and to Saeran’s surprise, he felt his hand cup his cheek, gently turning his head back to look at the boy beneath him. He realized Yoosung was blushing almost just as much.

“I don’t mind. After all, this doesn’t feel so bad right now, does it?”

Saeran swallowed, and Yoosung watched his Adam’s apple move.

“I… I guess not… No, it doesn’t feel bad,” he said faintly.

“What would you like to do right now?” Yoosung asked, genuinely curious and considerate.

Saeran thought. Good question. Continue roller skating? Kiss Yoosung?

“… I-I would like to go home,” he said and blushed, “and watch a movie or play a game or whatever you wanna do. I… I just wanna be in your arms right now.”

He saw Yoosung blush beet red, but at the same time also watched his lips curl upwards into a soft, gentle smile, like silk.

“I guess that can be arranged. But before that… do you mind if we kiss right now?”

Saeran felt his heart jump, and his stomach turn at Yoosung’s question. Mind hazy, he pressed his lips against Yoosung’s. He relished these intimate moments so much, when this kind person was all he felt and all he smelled and all he tasted.

Yes. Today was definitely one of the happy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh. //v\\\ Just writing for them makes me so happy. These two are OTP material, seriously. (I can't believe I'd ever take the word 'OTP' into my mouth, haha)  
> I kinda feel like this turned a little bit more into Saeran reminiscing than roller skating shenanigans, but I'm not complaining. :3


End file.
